INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS SPECIAL THE JACKLEREAPER
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: IT'S COME AT LAST! THE FUSION TECHNIQUE! GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE FUSE TOGETHER TO BECOME THE JACKLEREAPER! STRONG ENEMIES AWAIT THE TWO HEROES SO HERE'S THE STORY! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. ACT 1 THE TERROR OF SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS SPECIAL THE JACKLEREAPER!!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND JACKLE AND FRIENDS-SEGA, SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS THE NIGHTMAREN, AND ELECTROBLASTAR-GIGA-XISBASS

**ACT ONE THE TERROR OF SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS!! ENTER JACKLEREAPER!!!**

IN THE SONIC X WORLD… GIGA-XISBASS: HYAH!!! CHAOS BLAST!!! *GIGA-XISBASS UNLEASES A POWERFUL BLAST OF CHAOS ENERY* BOOOOOM!! ???: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I'M THE NEWEST NIGHTMAREN IN TOWN!!! I'M SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS THE NIGHTMAREN!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!! ATOMIC LASER!!! *SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS SHOOTS OUT A LASER LIKE PERFECT CHAOS AND GODZILLA* PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

GIGA-XISBASS: AHHH!! THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN FISHFACE!! THUNDERBOLT BLAST!! *GIGA-XISBASS CHARGES UP A POWERFUL BLAST OF ELECTRICITY AND FIRES IT AT SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS* *HITS SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS'S HEAD IN THE BRAIN* SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: RAHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHH!! *SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS SUBMERGES UNDERWATER AND EMERGES BEHIND GIGA-XISBASS* SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: RAHHHH!! ATOMIC LASER!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

GIGA-XISBASS: AHHH!! WHY YOU!! NOISEFORCEBIGBANG THUNDERBOLTBLADE!! *GIGA-XISBASS WARPS TO SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS AND SWINGS HIS SWORD AT HIM IN THE BRAIN THREE TIMES* THUNDERBOLT *AS HE HITS THE FIRST TWO TIMES* BLADE!!! *AS HE HITS THE LAST TIME* SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: RAHHHH!!! AHHHHH!! *SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS SUBMERGES UNDERWATER AND EMERGES BEHIND GIGA-XISBASS* SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: DIE!!! HURRICANE WRATH!! *SENDS 5 HURRICANES AT GIGA-XISBASS ALL HITTING HIM* GIGA-XISBASS: AHHHH!!! THAT DOES IT!!!!!!

NOISEFORCEBIGBANG METEORLIGHT BARRAGE!!! *METEORS ARE FIRED AT SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS* SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS SUBMERGES UNDERWATER* GIGA-XISBASS: HA I WIN!! NOW I MUST GO AND… * SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS EMERGES BEHIND GIGA-XISBASS* SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: DIE!!!!!!!!! ATOMIC LASER!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GIGA-XISBASS: HOLY!! WHAT THE… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *GIGA-XISBASS IS HIT AND FALLS TO GROUND* (NOTE HE'S FLYING WHILE FIGHTING THIS MAREN) AHHHHH!!!

I WON'T LOSE!!! JACKLE: MASTER BASS YOUR NOT ALONE!!! GIGA-XISBASS: JACKLE!! WE NEED TO STOP SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS!! WE NEED TO PERFORM FUSION!!! JACKLE: RIGHT!! GIGA-XISBASS: FUS… JACKLE: ION… GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE: HAAAAAAAAAAA!! *GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE JOIN HANDS AS THEY SAY HAAAAAAAA!!* SHINE!!! JACKLEREAPER: WE ARE THE JACKLEREAPER!!! SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: WHAT'S THIS POWER!?!?!??! IT'S OVERWELMING!!!

JACKLEREAPER: THIS IS THE POWER OF OUR BOND, THE POWER OF OUR UNITY!!! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE 7 IDEYA!!! *THE 7 IDEYA APPEAR AND CIRCLE JACKLEREAPER ENGULPING HIM IN LIGHT* SHINE!!!! JACKLEREAPER: IDEYA KING!!! *JACKLEREAPER LOOKS LIKE THE TRIBE KING EXCEPT WITH THE COLORS OF THE 7 IDEYA AS A RAINBOW MIX AND TWIN IDEYA SWORDS INSTEAD OF THE DINOBLAZER AND SHURIKEN* JACKLEREAPER: THE 7 IDEYA, RED COURAGE, BLUE INTELLIGENT, GREEN GROWTH, WHITE PURITY, YELLOW HOPE, SILVER DREAMS, AND GOLD LIFE!! THESE ARE THE 7 IDEYA THAT MAKE UP OUR POWER!!!!!

NOW FEEL OUR POWER!!! NOISEFORCE LIFEFORCE BIG BANG BLAST!! OVERDRIVE!! IDEYARAINBOWGALAXYDESTROYER!!!! *JACKLEREAPER CHARGES UP ENERGY AND UNLEASES A DIVINE EXTREMELY TERRA POWERFUL BLAST OF LIGHT IN THE COLOR OF THE 7 IDEYA!!!* PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS: RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOM HOW BOOOM COULD BOOOM I HAVE BOOOOOM LOST TO BOOM BUGGER LIKE YOU!?!?!?! I'M SUPPOSE BOOOM TO BE INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS DELETED!!!!!! JACKLEREAPER: HAHAHA DON'T MOCK OR DOUBT OUR POWER!!! WE ARE STRONGER TOGETHER THAN APART!!! *SHINE!!* JACKLEREAPER: **THIS** IS THE POWER OF THE LIGHT SHINING IN THE DARKNESS!!! YOU'VE LOST SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS!! LETS GO CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!!

END OF ACT

WHAT A COOL ACT THIS WAS!! ERRORS? LET ME KNOW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	2. ACT 2 ELECTRO’S REVENGE! ZAP! ZAP!

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS SPECIAL THE JACKLEREAPER!!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND JACKLE AND FRIENDS-SEGA, PPG CHARACTERS- Craig McCracken, KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT REFERENCE-Shotaro Ishinomori,SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS THE NIGHTMAREN, AND ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT-GIGA-XISBASS

**ACT 2 ELECTRO'S REVENGE!! ZAP!! ZAP!! BZZZZZZT!!! ZAT!!! BZZAT!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT'S SHOCKING ENTRANCE!!!**

IN MEGAVILLE…GIGA-XISBASS: WELL EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE AT PEACE SINCE SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS'S ATTACK AND IT LOOKS LIKE MOJO JOJO'S ATTACKING

AGAIN BUT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS HAVE THAT COVERED!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! GIGA-XISBASS: WHAT THE!?!? BOOOM!! AHHH!! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?

ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M WHAT'S GOING ON!! GIGA-XISBASS: ELECTRO!?!?! IS THAT YOU? ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: YES IT IS

GIGA-XISBASS!! MASTER TIMEMAN GAVE ME NEW POWER NOW I'LL FINALLY DESTROY YOU!!! JUDGEMENT THUNDERBOLT!!! PSHHHH!!! ZAAAAP!!!

GIGA-XISBASS: AHHH!!! THUNDERSHOCK BLITZ!!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!! GIGA-XISBASS: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: HAHAHAHAHAHA HURT'S

DOESN'T IT? THIS IS FOR WHAT JACKLE DID TO ME AND BONAR DE DINO WHEN WE FIRST APPEARED!!! THUNDERBLAZER!!! (ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT CHARGES UP

ELECTRICITY AND BLASTS IT INTO A POWER BLAST ATTACK) BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!! GIGA-XISBASS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! JACKLE: MASTER

BASS!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT DIE!!! HYAH!!! *JACKLE SWINGS HIS SCYTHE AND TAROT CARDS AT ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT* ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: ARGH!! YOU

LITTLE BUGGER!!! DIE!!! ELECBLAST!!!!!!! BZZZZZZZZZZZT!! BOOOOOOOOOM!! BOM! JACKLE: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T HURT ME WITH MY CAPE ON!!!

ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: THANKS FOR THE TIP!! ELEC CLAW!! *AN ELECTRIC CLAW APPEARS OUT OF ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT'S CHEST WHICH THEN GRABS JACKLE'S

CAPE AND TAKES IT BEFORE DISAPPEARING* JACKLE: MY CAPE!!! OH FUDGE!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: HEHEHEHEH YOU LOSE JACKLE!! ELECTROSWORD!! *AN

ELECTRIC SWORD APPEARS IN ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT'S HAND* NOW DIE!! THUNDERBOLT *ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT WARPS TO JACKLE AND SLASHES HIM TWO

TIMES* SLASH SLASH **BLADE!!!!!!!!** *ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT SLASHES JACKLE WITH HIS BLADE AND THUNDER* SLASH **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

JACKLE: AHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!** GIGA-XISBASS: JACKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT THIS IS THE END!!! SPEEDBREAK!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HYAH!! TAKE THIS!! GILGAMESH MEGATON!!!

HYAH!!! *GIGA-XISBASS PUNCHES ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT VERY HARD* BOOOOOOOOOOOM**!!! **ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: AHHHHHHHH******!!!!!**!!!!!!!!

SO MUCH PAIN AND DAMAGE!!!! GIGA-XISBASS: CHAOS CONTROL!! *GIGA-XISBASS WARPS TO JACKLE* GIGA-XISBASS: JACKLE YOU ALRIGHT? JACKLE: YEAH

MASTER BASS! GIGA-XISBASS: IF WE'RE GOING TO BEAT ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT WE'RE GOING TO NEED TO USE FUSION!! JACKLE: LETS GO THEN!!

GIGA-XISBASS: RIGHT!! GIGA-XISBASS: FUS… JACKLE: ION… GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE JOIN HANDS AS THEY SAY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!* SHINE!!!!! JACKLEREAPER: WE ARE THE JACKLEREAPER!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: WHAT POWER!! IMPOSSIBLE HOW COULD YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER!?!?!?! JACKLEREAPER: WE GET THIS POWER FROM OUR BOND!! THIS IS THE POWER OF OUR UNITY!!! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE 7 IDEYA!!!

*THE 7 IDEYA APPEAR AND CIRCLE JACKLEREAPER ENGULPING HIM IN LIGHT* SHINE!!!! JACKLEREAPER: IDEYA KING!!! *JACKLEREAPER LOOKS LIKE THE TRIBE KING EXCEPT WITH THE COLORS OF THE 7 IDEYA AS A RAINBOW MIX AND TWIN IDEYA SWORDS INSTEAD OF THE DINOBLAZER AND SHURIKEN*

JACKLEREAPER: THE 7 IDEYA, RED COURAGE, BLUE INTELLIGENT, GREEN GROWTH, WHITE PURITY, YELLOW HOPE, SILVER DREAMS, AND GOLD LIFE!! THESE ARE THE 7 IDEYA THAT MAKE UP OUR POWER!!!!! NOW FEEL OUR POWER!!!

NOISEFORCE LIFEFORCEBIG BANG BLAST!! OVERDRIVE!! IDEYARAINBOWGALAXYDESTROYER!!!! *JACKLEREAPER CHARGES UP ENERGY AND UNLEASHES A DIVINE EXTREMELY TERRA POWERFUL BLAST OF LIGHT IN THE COLOR OF THE 7 IDEYA!!!* PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! **WHAT POWER!! OK NOW I'M PUKED!!! I SHALL SHOCK YOU INTO OBLIVION!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW DIE YOU BUGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKLEREAPER: BRING IT ON YOU ANNOYING BUGGER!! WE CAN TAKE WHAT YOU'RE DISHIN OUT!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FINE THEN YOU SHALL DIE THEN!!! ELECFORCE BIGBANG!! OVERDRIVE!! ELECTROLYSE DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!

*ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT CHARGES UP SUPERPOWERFULENERGY BLAST AND FIRES IT AT JACKLEREAPER* NOW DIE!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****!!!!!****! ****BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**!!!!! JACKLEREAPER: NOT GOOD!! I NEED TO USE MY ADVENT DECK!! *PULLING AN ADVENT CARD FROM HIS ADVENT DECK

JACKLEREAPER SLIDES IT INTO HIS FM-IAN HAND* COMPUTER VOICE: GUARD VENT! *A PHOENIXWOLF SHIELD APPEARS ON JACKLEREAPER'S HANDS TO PROTECT HIM*******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!!!!!!!!!!! JACKLEREAPER: ARGH!!! WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASILY!! *PULLS ANOTHER ADVENT CARD FROM HIS ADVENT DECK AND SLIDES IT IN HIS HAND* COMPUTER VOICE: FINAL VENT!! JACKLEREAPER: ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT THIS IS THE END OF YOU!! HYAH!! RAH!! HYAH!!

*DOES THE POSES THAT DRAGON KNIGHT DOES ON KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT WHILE THE DRAGON CIRCLES JACKLEREAPER* HYAH!! *JACKLEREAPER JUMPS IN THE AIR AND SPINS LIKE DRAGON KNIGHT WITH THE DRAGON CIRCLING HIM BEFORE HE FLYING KICKS ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT WITH THE DRAGON SMASHING HIM AT

THE SAME TIME*******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!!!!!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! JACKLEREAPER YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!!!!! THUNDERBOLT JUDGEMENT PUNCH BARRAGE!!!!!! (ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT UNLEASHES A BARRAGE OF THUNDERBOLT JUDGEMENT PUNCHES) BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!!! JACKLEREAPER: AHHHHHHHH!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE!!! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IDEYA BLAST!!!!!!!

OVERDRIVE!!!!! (THE 7 IDEYA APPEAR IN A CIRCLE) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (THE IDEYA BLAST HITS THE CIRCLE SUPERCHARGING IT) **PSHHHHHHHHHHHH****!!! **(THE IDEYA BLAST HITS ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT HARD FOR EXTREMELY MASSIVE DAMAGE) ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: **********AHHHHHHHHHH**HH!!!!!!!! FINALIZE AKUMA JACK!!!!!!!! (JACKLEREAPER TURNS INTO AKUMA JACK FORM) (JACKLEREAPER LOOKS LIKE HIMSELF IN AKUMA ARMOR PLUS THE IDEYA KING ARMOR SINCE THE TWO

FUSED JUST NOW) ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: WHAT'S THIS POWER!?!?!?!? I… WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL!??!! (THE SCOUTER DOES THE SAMETHING IT DID IN SMBZ) (THE SCOUTER SAYS 1,000,000,000,000) WHO THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**!!!!?!?!?!?!??!?! ****IT'S OVER 1 TRILLLLLLLLLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

(1 TRILLION HE SAYS) JACKLEREAPER: OH YEAH WHAT POWER!!!!!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT THIS IS WHERE THE END BEGINS FOR YOU!!!!! NOISEFORCE BIGBANG AKUMA… JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (JACKLEREAPER BLASTS ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT WITH AN AKUMA LASER AND THEN SLASHES HIM WITH AKUMA SWORD LIKE HOW

COLONEL AND PROTOMAN DO WITH THEIR SUPER MOVES) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SLASH!!!!!!! ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT: ******AHHHHH**H******HHHH**!!!!!!!!!! HO.. COUGH COUGH… **BOOM ****BOOM** HOW COULD… **BOOOM BOOM ****BOOOM** COUGH… I **BOOM BOOM** BE DEFEATED **BOOM BOOOM BOOOM** COUGH… BY THE LIKES **BOOOM **

**BOOOM BOOOOM** COUGH…. OF YOU!?!?!?!??! **BOOOM ****BOOM BOOOOM!!** I'M SUPPOSE TO BE **BOOOM ****BOOOOOM BOOOM** INVINCIBLE!!!! **BOOOM ****BOOOOM BOOOM** MASTER TIMEMAN **BOOOM ****BOOM** FORGIVE ME **BOOM BOOM** COUGH COUGH… I'VE FAILED YOU AND THE EMPIRE!!!!!!!!! **BOOOOOOOM ****BOOOM !!!!!! **

**GACK!! ACK!! ****BOOOOOOOOOOOOM****!! ****BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! **COMPUTER VOICE: ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT DELETED! JACKLEREAPER: HAHAHA DON'T MOCK OR DOUBT OUR POWER!!! WE ARE STRONGER TOGETHER THAN APART!!! *SHINE!!* JACKLEREAPER: **THIS** IS THE POWER OF THE LIGHT SHINING IN THE DARKNESS!!!

YOU'VE LOST ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT!! NOW STAY DOWN!!! LETS GO CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! AND SO ELECTROTHUNDERBOLT AND SHADOW PERFECT CHAOS WERE DEFEATED BUT SHOULD THEY EVER RETURN… WELL THEY'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO BASS CYBEAST AND JACKLE NIGHTMAREN! AND THUS PEACE IS RETURNED TO MEGAVILLE BUT TIMEMAN STILL LURKS ABOUT WITH WIZEMAN AND THE MILLINNIUM EARL BY HIS SIDE THE FIGHT FOR PEACE ISN'T OVER YET!! LONG LIVE PEACE!!

**THE END**


End file.
